In many applications a first component rotates or pivots with respect to a second component. Examples come, for instance, from the field of automotive applications such as determination of a steering angle. For instance, it may be advisable for a control unit of a car to determine the steering angle by measuring a rotation angle of the steering column. Conventionally, a magnet may be mounted on an end of a corresponding axle or shaft with a magnetization such that a magnetic field sensor arranged along the rotation axis of the axle or shaft is capable of detecting a change of the magnetic field in response to the rotation of the steering column. Such an arrangement is also referred to as an on-axis angle sensor since the magnetic field sensor is mounted along the rotation axis of the shaft or axle to the end of which the magnet is mounted.
However, for instance, due to installation space restrictions or rather circumstances such an on-axis angle sensor might not always be implementable. In such a case, an off-axis angle sensor with a through-shaft magnet may be used. This arrangement may be referred to as an off-axis sensor since the magnetic field sensor is not placed along the rotation axis of the respective shaft or axle.
Due to the arrangement of the magnet with respect to the magnet field sensor, the sensor might suffer from non-optimal magnetic field conditions, which may lead to a higher error of the angle of the magnetic field created by the magnet compared to a more conventional design.
Therefore, a demand exists to improve an accuracy of a determination of a rotation angle, for instance, of a magnetic field with respect to a reference direction. Similar technical challenges and a similar demand may also exist, when, for instance, the magnet is in an off-axis angle sensor arrangement attached to an end of a shaft or an axle or in an on-axis arrangement.